


Why A Raven Is Like a Writing Desk?

by dudufactory



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Why A Raven Is Like a Writing Desk?

Alice In Wonderland？

Bugger！

并不是影片有什么让Bradley不满的地方，说实话他全程都有享受到。只是这一切是那么的出乎他的意料……

他有点儿恨Tim Burton——确切的说，是Tim的这部《Alice In Wonderland》——非常。

Bradley James, you bugger！

Colin Morgan, you drives me mad…

 

去看Alice的计划早就让Colin贴在了冰箱上，每天就能看到他会对着磁贴下的宣传广告傻乐，那种满足感缀上了幸福的闪片，折射着一个私下里不常见到的Colin Morgan。

"Colin，你不吃早饭么？待会儿可就没有力气拍戏了。"Bradley喝了口牛奶问他。

不过那个家伙却无动于衷，仍旧盯着那张海报，不时还摸摸上面印有的公映日期。

他到底在想什么啊？Bradley看着Colin的背影，思忖着这只不过是一张电影海报而已，有那么大的魅力么？

"Do they，Merlin！"这回Bradley稍稍用Arthur的口气"命令"这个家伙，"吃~早饭~难道你准备用那张纸填饱自己的肚子么？"

"我不饿。"Colin抿了抿嘴，笑着对他说，"Bradley，今天就是公映日，收工了我就去看。"

"怎么可能？"Bradley疑惑着怎么可能会有时间让他去看电影，"说不定要拍到半夜呢。"

"唔哼~"Colin摇摇头，"我问过了，我今天的工作量很小，基本上是Katie和Amilia的戏。"

"那我呢？"

"差不多。"

"那就捎上我一块儿去吧，反正我一个人呆着也没什么意思。"

 

※

我喜欢Colin，我想和他在一起，所以我想知道关于他的一切。。。

这个让我不自觉就会盯着他看的家伙，他的脑子里在想些什么？

 

※

 

收工后回到住处，Colin拿上钱包就准备出去。

他的心里有些焦急，因为他没料到自己居然要补拍几个先前的场景。也许现在赶紧出去还能赶上看今夜最后一场的Alice ，In Wonderland。

"Col、Colin？我呢？"Bradley刚围上围巾，还打算要去找一副手套戴上的，可看到Colin这副架势似乎已经忘记自己也是他的随同成员。

Colin"Oh"了一声，明显的就是"我忘了"的反应，于是不好意思的挠挠头，说了句"Com'on then."

"等我找副手……"

还没说完，Colin拉起Bradley的围巾下摆就往外走，边走边嘟囔"再磨蹭就要来不及了"。

 

※

 

我问他何必这么急，大不了过段日子再看咯？

他只是莫名其妙的回答：

因为疯帽子先生在召唤我，因为我想看Tim的疯帽子。

 

我听得一头雾水，那不熟悉的口音更让我觉得有些飘渺。

有些寒冷的夜晚，在没有开暖气的计程车里，

我的手……还真的有点冷。

看看车窗外，有点想念落在房间里的那两只棉手套。

※

 

Colin的手机突然响了，Bradley看着他很高兴的拿出手机翻看，可是很快神情就变得落寞，孤寂，还有点受伤。他对着自己的手呵了口气，Bradley才知道：原来这家伙的手和他一样的，冷。

"给我。"Bradley说。

"什么？"Colin的声音有点干涩。

"看看谁的手比较冷。"Bradley朝他可爱地笑了笑。

看得出Colin的笑挤的很勉强，他一开始不愿意伸出来，可在自己的嘴唇那儿停留了片刻后，还是试探性的伸了过去，被Bradley一把就握紧了他的手。

"软软的"是Bradley的大脑第一时刻直接反映出的形容词……啧……好冰！

随着自己的手心渐渐传来Colin指尖的温度，Bradley才意识到自己的手掌心仍旧应该被称作"温暖"，那种感觉就像是自己的内部产生了冰晶的棱裂……还是该说其实是Colin的手指冷的可以才会这样？

Colin的手在Bradley逐渐加重握紧力度后，本能的抽走了。他愣愣地看着Bradley，没有任何言语表达的意思。

"哈，还是、还是你的比较冷。"Bradley的语调充满着连白痴都听得出的尴尬。

可Bradley觉得，Colin并不是因为自己有某种其他含义的握手而产生了沉默。他这样子似乎是在发呆，感觉上是从翻看那条短信开始产生了这样的情绪变异。

"到了。"

车刚停稳，Colin就推开车门下车，好像这车钱理所应当就该是Bradley付的一样。无奈的叹了口气，Bradley从钱包里抽出几张纸币付给司机。远远的就能听到Colin的声音，因为大街上都没有什么人，他看看手表，猜测着两人看的会不会就是最后的午夜场。

"我不要2D的，请给我换成3D的票子。"Colin与售票窗口的人员交涉，"没有3D的场次了？……那好吧。"

Bradley本想着也许会看到Colin一脸生气的鼓成一个小包子脸——不过他还是打消了这念头：那家伙怎么可能鼓成圆圆的，长长的还差不多！——可是迎面看到的仍然是一脸的木讷。

"你那么想看3D的？"Bradley耸了耸肩问。

"不是，只是现在特别想。"Colin把电影票给他，顺手又牵着Bradley的围巾下摆拉他进了剧院。现在的他，心情有些莫名的小兴奋，一句反驳的话也没有就这样乖乖被牵着走。不过要是能看到Colin笑着对他这样的话，也许就更好了。

 

※

我发现Alice还蛮好看的，尤其那圆滚滚的 "对对的"兄弟让我真想喷笑，红白皇后的城堡，还有热乎乎的可怜的猪脚垫。只是疯帽子先生让我看的稀里糊涂，我完全就不理解"为什么乌鸦像写字台?"这重复了好几次的问题，我就是不知道什么意思。

我转头想问Colin这是什么意思，可我去看见他哭了。

那一行泪迹让电影的光线照得是那么的明显，可我完全就不知道是为什么。

 

Why a raven is like a writing desk?

Who can tell me the answer？

 

※

 

散场的时候Bradley已经看不见Colin曾经落泪的痕迹，他猜想着是不是发生了什么，可他又无从说起。于是他鼓起勇气去碰碰这个无形的气球，想用根细细的银针戳戳看到底结果会是如何。

"3D的电影……应该会戴一副特殊的眼镜吧？"

"嗯。"

"戴着的话……就看不见观众的表情了，都不知道他们是在笑还是……在哭。"

Colin显然听出了对方话语中的意思，只不过还是没有任何的回应。两人一路走着，伺机等候着经过他们身边的计程车。

"Colin，为什么乌鸦像写字台？"Bradley突然想到两人的话题可以转到电影上来，于是开了个话头，"我想了半天也不知道为什么，你知道么？"

Colin的脚步停住了，看着Bradley，满脸的苦涩和隐忍，"你不用知道的，你也没有必要知道……"

"为什么？"Bradley以为Colin有点小瞧自己，稍稍有些不满。

"就算你知道了，你会和我一样流泪么？"Colin的口气无机质的让人抓狂。

"嘁，不说就不说。我看你自己也不知道。"Bradley不爽的撅着嘴。

"没有人比我更知道这问题的答案…没有人…"Colin快步走到Bradley的前方，伸开双臂，仰望着天空，缓缓地对着上方道出答案——

"为什么乌鸦像写字台……因为我喜欢你……为什么你喜欢我……因为乌鸦像写字台……为什么乌鸦像写字台？因为我……喜……欢……"

如同循环咒语般的解释融化成了啜泣，Bradley先前还在搞那云里雾里的答案，没想到结果变成了听到Colin在哭泣。

他赶忙走到他身边，"嘿，你怎么了，Colin？出了什么事么？"

仍然是摇头。

可如果没有的话，为什么他会因为一部电影而哭泣呢？

"告诉我吧，Colin，我会替你保守秘密的。我们是最好的Co-star，不是么？"

 

※

我承认我有私心，我想用安慰的借口来知道Colin的秘密，我……想吻他。

 

※

Colin从口袋里缓缓的掏出手机给Bradley，附带着点头示意他可以看自己的手机。界面都没有切换，还是在短信的阅读状态。说实话，真的是普通得不能再普通短信了：

 

From：Neil

Colin，我已经下飞机了，明天就能来探你的班~:)

 

"你哥哥来探班，不应该感到高兴么？"Bradley着实觉得不知所以然。

"你没看完全部。"

 

P.S. 还有让你见见我的未婚妻:P

 

Bradley皱了皱眉，看着Colin，"因为你哥的未婚妻？"

 

——Neil，长大以后我要做你的新娘。

——为什么，Colin？

——因为我喜欢你。

——为什么？

——因为乌鸦像写字台。

——为什么乌鸦像写字台？

——因为我喜欢你。

——呃……那你快点长大吧，ickle Colin。

※

我好像什么也听不见了。

Colin在哭么？为什么我只看的见他的眼泪掉落，看的见他瘦窄的双肩在颤动，可是就是听不见他的声音呢？我的脑袋现在很大，嗡嗡嗡的什么也听不见……他刚才说他喜欢的是Neil，是麽？是Neil……是Neil……是Neil！

我感觉自己的脚底泛上来的冷难以言喻。

F*ck the Wonderland!

※

"Bradley,你会保密的，对么？我们还要继续拍Merlin呢，对么？我们不应该抖出这样的绯闻，对么？"

"嗯……嗯。"这次的哽咽变成了Bradley的独享，除了这个音以外，他还能发出什么样的其他音节呢？

"Bradley？"

"嗯？"

"我能吻你一下么？"

这话让Bradley连唯一一个音也发不出来了，只是睁着眼睛看着Colin。

看着他朝自己走来，看着他微微侧着脑袋，看着他轻轻把嘴唇覆上来，看着他闭着眼睛说出"Neil……"

※

我真的很冷，我真的很想骂人，我真的觉得自己他妈的是个傻瓜，居然会想去套出Colin的秘密，我真的是个F*cking Idiot！

不过我至少知道了一件事，我至少知道了那个问题的答案——

你知道为什么乌鸦像写字台？因为我喜欢你。因为这个问题没有答案，所以我喜欢你也没有理由。

 

※

吻完，Colin就跑到前方去拦一辆计程车。

Bradley看着他的背影，突然开口，用他今晚仅剩的气力说了一句：

"Colin，你知道为什么乌鸦像写字台？"

 

——因为我喜欢你，Colin。

(The End)


End file.
